powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Erika Vermillion
Erika Vermillion is a 1st year student at Destiny Military Academy with an unknown rank and is a royal daughter of the Vermillion family; she is also the heir to the royal throne of the Crimson Kingdom. She is a sheltered girl with very little real world experience and a hair trigger temper. Being both a mage and a princess, she is carrying out a very dangerous double life. She is known as the Pyromaniac Princess. She is the newest member of Chelia Amicus' Kawaii Five-0. Etymology Background Erika is the second royal Princess of the Crimson Kingdom. As a child, Erika's fire magic went out of control and were overly powerful that she was secluded in a faraway fortress by her parents until she could control it, for twelve years she trained herself to the pain and was burned over and over again while trying to reign in her magic powers. Eventually she successfully mastered her powers through her Maids' rigorous training from hell, but decided to leave the safety of her fortress because she wanted to leave her stonewall cage and explore the world around her. On her fourteenth birthday she joined Destiny Military Academy along with her closet maid and protector, Catherine Levantain. Appearance Erika is a dazzling young woman of below average height with an outrageously stunning face and beaming smile, pale-fair skin, and violet eyes due to the contacts that she wears. She has a cascade of long dyed crimson hair that she lets flow down her back to waist, she usually wears a custom made crown with other hair accessories. She is known for her generously proportioned body, with huge breasts and a curvaceous figure. She has impressive rack, but her height and childish face resembles that of a middle schooler. She wears the standard female uniform that Destiny Military Academy has for girls with her own modifications to it here and there; most noticeably the uniform is made out of fireproof material that can withstand up to 1500 °C. She wears thigh high black stockings in Zettai ryōiki (or absolute territory) and black loafers. Personality Due to her sheltered upbringing she is very naive about the outside world, she is very passionate about learning about everything that commoners do and if someone annoys her or spoils her experience she becomes extremely hot-blooded and hair trigger. She believes in the concept of noblesse oblige, believing authority also brings responsibility. The sweet personality which she uses to hide her feisty side makes Erika a 'Tsundere' type of character (a Japanese term for a character who is 'tsun-tsun' meaning cold, and 'dere-dere' meaning a softie). Erika dislikes being called by her title of "Princess", and holds contempt for anyone who views her as a spoiled brat who's parents' money and status are the only reasons that she was invited to Destiny Military Academy, as she wants to prove that she is more than a pretty little princess, trying to show that she is also very capable with magic, too. Powers Imperial Pyre- *Blazing Cure- **Mass-Revival Flame- **Omnicombustion- *Draconic Immunity- *Vermillion Flame Dance- **Crackle Pop Barrier- *Sizzling Gaze- *Burn it Gold!- *Flame Bullets- *Lava Bubble- *Flower of Fire- *Kelvin Shield- *Summoning: Salamander- Expert Swordsmanship- Erika is proficient enough to cross swords with master-level swordsmen. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to hold her own against three Mystic Weapon users, when facing users with an elemental advantage, she states she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Imperial Pyre. Shundō- Enhanced Athleticism- Enhanced Beauty- Lava Swamp Other Abilities Trivia She is based off of Stella Vermillion Her summoning spirits are named Efreet and Salamander. Efreet (or in several cases, "Ifrit") are a class of Infernal Jinn in Arabic and Islamic folklore and Salamander is the alchemic symbol of fire. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet